


The ring

by elenatria



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Art, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Sasha - Freeform, Secret Lovers, Smut, Window, affair, curtain, lenya, new year's, ring, toptumov, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	The ring

Sasha brackets Lenya’s arms with his own as they lean together against the window, skeleton trees waving at them as if envying the warmth of their naked bodies. He smiles when Lenya, panting and writhing under his bulk, manages to turn and meet his lips. The silky tongue slipping between his teeth, teasing him, makes him want to come that very moment and he pushes Lenya to face the window again. The young man’s breath is fogging the glass as Sasha places his hand on the sill next to Lenya’s for more steadiness.

Sasha’s grunts reach one final peak and he thrusts hard. He wants more, he’ll _have_ more, he’s almost there… until he feels the body around him tense and still, losing its rhythm. He pries his eyes open, dragging hungry lips across the pale back.

“What’s wrong?” he kisses the words into Lenya’s nape.

Silence.

His eyes follow the trail of his lover’s gaze until he sees what Lenya sees: a piece of gold shining mockingly on his finger. He can read Lenya’s thoughts but he’s so swollen inside him, inside the man he _loves,_ so overwhelmed, so desperate, that his wedding ring is the last thing he wants to see.

With a decisive huff he laces his fingers through Lenya’s with that same hand, squeezing the man’s knuckles until they’re chalk white. His hard thrusts, chasing a fast release, are only matched by his tight grasp on Lenya’s hand.

“I want you to stay with me, okay?” he rasps, his voice thick with need and despair. “I’m here with _you._ No one else.”

Lenya does not reply. A sharp gasp escapes his lips as he backs up against Sasha’s cock, finding his rhythm again, only this time he feels tighter around the big man, he’s _fierce._ Sasha pushes a finger into his mouth as he catches the reflection of his own feverish eyes, his mouth watering at the sight of cherry lips wrapped around him, sucking his finger like they’d suck his cock. He pushes in one more finger. He pulls them out to hold the window frame because he’s almost there, pounding into his lover like an animal.

“Fill my ass,” Lenya demands, “fill me up, Sasha, shoot your load inside me – oh God that’s it, Sasha, fuck.”

“Oh baby-oh _fuck—”_ Sasha whimpers, “you’re gonna make me co— _UUUUUUUH.”_

He does as he’s told: he empties everything into Lenya - his spill, his love, his shame, the endless days of wanting him in silence. He knows the two of them cannot last, he knows they’re both being idiots but as his hand runs down Lenya’s back he realizes this is not the end. This _cannot_ be the end.

A reckless thought slips from his lips. “I- _uh-_ I love you,” he whispers.

Lenya almost laughs through shallow pants. “D-don’t say that.”

Sasha exhales hotly on his back. “It’s true.”

He pulls back just enough to let Lenya turn and face him.

“Don’t say that,” Lenya mutters as he presses his lips together, almost wincing in pain. “Please...”

Sasha blinks; for a moment he contemplates admitting that this was all a big mistake or putting on his clothes and waiting for Lenya to leave on his bicycle. But it’s hard to escape those eyes. Big blue eyes that look even bigger as they fill with wordless hurt.

He takes a deep breath, his words slow and calculated. “I won’t say it again,” he says softly, “not if it bothers you. Not if you don’t believe it. But it’s still early, and I want to make you coffee. Will you stay?”

Lenya huffs out a smile. “I don’t like coffee.”

“Tea then!” Sasha is quick to reply putting on his glasses. “Tea, right? Do you want tea? You’ll love my tea.”

Lenya laughs as Sasha frantically picks up his clothes from the floor, searching for his lost shoe. “It’s just tea, Sasha,” he shrugs pulling up his pants.

“You haven’t tried my tea,” Sasha insists without taking his eyes from his shoe laces. “Or my apple buns.”

“You’ve prepared _apple buns?...”_ Lenya widens his eyes as he buttons his shirt.

“No,” Sasha quips getting up. “But I will now.”

Lenya furrows his brow. “I thought they… they’ll be back soon.”

A beat. “No,” Sasha replies. “It’s Sunday. They’ve gone to visit their grandparents. They won’t be home before evening.”

“Right…” Lenya smirks shaking his head but the shadow in his eyes remains.

Sasha cups his cheeks and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss that doesn’t seem to end into his lips. “You’ll love my apple buns, I promise,” he murmurs as they pause for breath, “will you stay?”

Lenya looks up at him pleading with big boyish eyes, his voice but a weak whisper. “No more ‘I love you’s’, Sasha,” he says. “Please.”

“No,” Sasha nods, his eyes softly caressing every curve on his face. “I promise. No more ‘I love you’s. Only apple buns.”


End file.
